


Primeval

by madsthenerdygirl



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you ever breathe a word of this, but she likes it. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primeval

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on fanfiction.net in 2012 when I was eighteen and is now being crossposted here along with the rest of my work. Could be viewed as a companion to "Wet Heat" if you tilt your eyes and squint.

It's the look in his eyes. Definitely. The hard, icy look that is so crystal clear and so unfathomably deep at the same time. Those eyes devour her, eat her up before his mouth even touches her skin, burning like blue fire and she swears that she can feel the flame lick at her body.

Or maybe it's his hands. God, those hands, so large and unbelievably flexible, working her like that's what they were made to do. He grips her hard, tight, and she feels like he is holding her prisoner. It makes thrills shoot up and down her body so quickly that she feels like she is made up of electricity. Those hands mold her, jump-start her, claim her like no man has ever dared to do before. They grab her, tease her, massaging fire into her skin.

And then there's his mouth. Hot and insistent against her, marking her, nipping and biting and sucking, pulling moans and whimpers out of her before she can even begin to stop them. Dominating her, raking his tongue across the roof of her mouth, taking control. He laves a path across her shoulder and her collarbone, nipping at the thin skin. And the sounds that come out of him are positively intoxicating. He groans and growls, unvoiced words rumbling in his chest, and sometimes she'll even get a pleading half-moan in the back of his throat when she teases him.

She loves this. She'll never admit it to anyone but him, but oh, how she loves this. These times when he just snaps and she's against the nearest flat surface and he is on her, around her,  _in_  her. One would think that they'd be animals, but for some reason in these moments she's more aware then ever that she is Kate and he is Rick and they fit together better than they should.

She doesn't think this would work with anyone else. If anybody else tried to claim her like this and be all caveman with her, she'd rip them a new asshole faster than they could blink. But normally Rick is so gentle, so worshipful and caring, that when times like these come she feels safe. She knows that she can let herself revel in this feeling of hot, dirty, and primal. And oh, it's deliciously primal. It's raw, everything stripped away until the bare bones of lust are left.

He pounds into her, but instead of bracing himself he drags his mouth and his hands over her, constantly touching her, and she is enveloped by him. He can't seem to get enough of her, like he's trying to swallow her whole, and the sensations are overwhelming her and she craves this, laps it up like a puppy, adores this more than she'll ever say.

She's not just limp, letting him have his fun without her. She's participating, trying to give as good as she gets, and she can tell by the way his fingers tighten at her hip and a half-formed growl rumbles in his throat that he likes it when she reciprocates. He's expressed before his fear that he's too rough, that this is disrespectful and wrong, but she's allayed his worries. If she didn't approve of this, he'd definitely know by now.

Every piece of her carefully composed self is falling apart, bit by bit, cast away until she is nothing but a raw, churning center, her pure core, molten with sensation and want. She is nothing and everything, her identity stripped from her and lost in the haze, but she feels almost more than herself, ethereal, celestial, and it's almost more than she can handle. Her brain is going to blow a fuse if this goes on much longer.

The thing is, it never does last. It's hard and fast and so overwhelming and then she's exploding like a firework, all color and pop and bits of fiery light flying off in countless, indefinable pieces. As she comes back to herself she can feel the tenderness of her skin, the puffiness of her lips and the ache of her thighs and it really shouldn't feel this good but it does.

Her breath comes back to her in tiny little sips, miniscule shots that do little to help her stop the spinning in her head. She absolutely aches all over but it's good and tingly, and she can already feel her body protesting that it was over so quickly.

His chest is heaving as he rests his forehead against hers, and she kisses him, sealing their lips together. "Bed," she gasps. She's surprised that she can get a single sound out, never mind a word that can actually be understood.

He picks her up playfully and she laughs, loving the feel of their sweat-soaked skin as it slides and sticks together. He's long stopped apologizing for sessions like these, but she can still see the reservation in his eyes. So she kisses him again and reminds him with her lips and her tongue that yes, she loves it when he's a little primeval.


End file.
